Follower
Champions or Champions|support for champions, called Troops}} A Follower is an NPC exclusive to the Garrison or Order Hall system who may be assigned to work at a specific building, can perform tasks for a player character such as limited profession gathering/crafting, or go on missions. Many followers are available to both factions ( ), but there are also several followers who are faction-specific. In Legion, followers are far mor class-specific. Players with Taverns or Inns earn one extra follower each week by speaking to at (Horde) or at (Alliance). To get the extra follower, speak to Akjana or Lysa, and select an attribute you want your follower to have. You'll be given the option to select among three random followers of random rarity with that attribute. Once you select an attribute, you can't change your mind until the following week. List of followers , but listed as faction-specific.}} The following is a list of NPCs that players can recruit for their Garrison. Alliance followers Horde followers Legendary followers Follower abilities Each follower has access to up to 3 abilities based on their quality (1 for , 2 for or ). There are over 80 abilities available, but usually each is desirable based on what mission mob ability they can counter. List of ability counters: Follower traits ;Environment Preference traits * - Underground environment counter. * - Snow environment counter. * - Jungle environment counter. * - Swamp environment counter. * - Mountains environment counter. * - Forest environment counter. * - Plains environment counter. * - Desert environment counter. ;Increased Rewards traits * - Increases gained by 100%. * - Increases mission XP for all followers by 35%. * - Increases mission XP for this follower by 50%. * - Increases oil gained by 100%. * - Increases mission XP for all party members by 35%. * - All party members have ilvl raised to mentor's ilvl. * - Increases garrison resources gained by 200%. * - Increases gold gained from a mission by 100%. ;Mission Duration traits * - Increases mission success chance with duration shorter than 7 hours. * - Reduces mission time by 50%. * - Increases mission success chance with duration longer than 7 hours. * - Reduces mission time by ?%. ;Other traits * - Increases success chance when on a mission alone. ;Profession traits * - Offers various Alchemy benefits when assigned to the Alchemy Lab. * - Can reduce your durability damage and increase work order output when assigned to the Forge. * - Offers a variety of enchanting benefits when assigned to the Enchanter's Study. * - Sells engineering gadgets and boosts work orders when assigned to the Engineering Works. * - Grants herbalism benefits and boosts work orders when assigned to the Herb Garden. * - Allows you create special documents and boosts work orders when assigned to the Scribe's Quarters. * - Offers a variety of Jewelcrafting benefits when assigned to the Gem Boutique. * - Can craft tents and boost work orders when assigned to the Tannery. * - Unlocks mining carts and boosts work order production when assigned to the Mine. * - Boosts work order production based on follower level while assigned to the Barn. * - Offers a variety of tailoring benefits when assigned to the Tailoring Emporium. ;Racial Preference traits * - Increases success chance when on a mission with a draenei. * - Increases success chance when on a mission with a arakkoa. * - Increases success chance when on a mission with a pandaren. * - Increases success chance when on a mission with a worgen. * - Increases success chance when on a mission with an orc. * - Increases success chance when on a mission with a night elf. * - Increases success chance when on a mission with an undead. * - Increases success chance when on a mission with a dwarf. * - Increases success chance when on a mission with a goblin. * - Increases success chance when on a mission with a blood elf. * - Increases success chance when on a mission with a gnome. * - Increases success chance when on a mission with a human. * - Increases success chance when on a mission with a construct or machine. * - Increases success chance when on a mission with an ogre. * - Increases success chance when on a mission with a tauren. * - Increases success chance when on a mission with a troll. * - Increases success chance when on a mission with a beastly companion. ;Slayer traits * - Increases success chance when fighting most creatures and mob counters (Aberration, Arakkoa, Beast, Breaker, Demon, Fury, Orc, Ogre, and Primal). * - Increases success chance when fighting beasts and Beast mob counter. * - Increases success chance when fighting demons and Demon mob counter. * - Grants a bonus to mission success chance, and provides a greater success chance when fighting demons. * - Increases success chance when fighting elemental furies, Fury (elemental) mob counter. * - Increases success chance when fighting breakers and their minions, Breaker (colossals and giants) mob counter. * - Increases success chance when fighting ogres. * - Increases success chance when fighting orcs. * - Increases success chance when fighting primals and their minions. * - Increases success chance when fighting arakkoa and their minions. * - Increases success chance when fighting aberrations and undead. ;Special traits * - Swamp environment counter and helper. Counts as a Profession trait. * - Can help fight with player character. Counts as a Profession trait. * - Grants a bonus to mission success chance. * - Your lithe moves help you skip out of danger zones just a bit more quickly and Danger Zones environment counter. * - Swamp environment counter and Lumber Mill helper. Counts as an Environment Preference trait and a Profession trait. * - Party members gain experience 35% more quickly. * - Town environment counter. Special follower types Bodyguard Bodyguard reputation Quick way to boost bodyguard reputation: On the quest at Bastion Rise in far southern Gorgrond, there is an infinite spawn of little mobs (around 10 per spawn). Just keep killing them (about 8K health each). Patch changes * * References See also * Garrison ** Building ** Mission ** Ship * Order Hall External links ;Guides Follower Category:Game terms Category:Garrisons